The God Kira
by Just as it is
Summary: Mu was supposed to be nothing, but after a thousand years that all changed as Kira changed. Now a God of nothing and Nobodies, Kira gets a chance to prove that he has really changed for the better. More inside.  L/Light.
1. The God Kira

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: Mu was supposed to be nothing, but after a thousand years that all changed as Kira changed. Now a God of nothing and Nobodies, Kira gets a chance to prove that he has really changed for the better. Has he really changed? What happens when he meets himself when he was still human? Is Kira ready to meet his best friend again? Kira grows as a person in the human world as he fights to save his best friend as well as to better the lives of the Nobodies.

_**Prologue**_

"So bored… How ironic that I ended up here because I was trying to relieve my boredom, and now I'm the most bored I've ever been."

The being once known as Yagami Light, now Kira, was wandering Mu in an attempt to find something interesting with no luck. After all, Mu was nothingness.

It had been over a millennium since he died and he had been alone ever since. Being the most determined of all the death note users, he was the only person to retain his physical and mental form, every one else had succumbed to the nothingness.

"If only there was some way to help the others here to regain their consciousness and form… Even though their mental capacity is much inferior to mine, at least having people would make this place livelier and not as boring."

Little did Kira know that his words would spark a new evolution in the people trapped in Mu; one which would allow them to regain their form. There were two ways which a person could be tangible in Mu: the first way was to have a very strong conviction, the only person meeting this requirement being Kira, and the second was the want in someone else to help someone other than him or herself regain their form.

Even though Kira's words first started as mere selfish desires, it would soon become something selfless. Once that step was achieved, the people who used to be nothing in Mu would be real again and Mu would become a new parallel dimension to the real world, along with Heaven and Hell. Mu's ruler would be none other than Kira – it was only natural seeing as he practically created its inhabitants…

_**Chapter One – The God Kira**_

In a dark world called Mu, there was a God named Kira who ruled over many beings called Nobodies. Mu used to be nothing, a vast expanse of darkness going on forever until the God was selfless enough to help the other lost beings trapped in Mu. With the appearance of the Nobodies Mu was no longer nothingness and had changed to reflect its inhabitants.

While it was still dark, there was now ground, vegetation, rivers, and objects with which the Nobodies entertained themselves. There was enough food, games, and toys that the Nobodies never really became bored. The best part was the companionship; they were no longer alone in the darkness.

The nobodies resembled humans very closely except that they obtained certain inhuman characteristics which reflected their personality and of course, they had wings. For example their God, as a human had chocolate brown eyes, but as a Nobody had red eyes because of all the lives he took as a mass murderer. Each Nobody had also obtained some sort of weapon or two which appeared at will but was otherwise tattooed into the Nobody's skin. Nothing else really changed, except for a person's style of clothing. With the change in surroundings as well as the fact that the Nobodies' had actually died before going to Mu, their fashion sense was bound to be a bit darker than before.

Kira now wore a loose, one shoulder, long-sleeve, black sweater so that his right arm was showing. His right arm was where his chain sickle was tattooed and so had chain tattoos going around and up his arm with the sickle tattooed on his back. He often let part of the chain dangle so it looked like it someone had placed a chain in his arm. Kira's left arm had a scythe tattooed on it, with the blade going around his arm. Kira completed his look with black bondage pants and black converse to appear like the God of Mu that he was.

The fashion sense of the other Nobodies was very similar to his, but other than Mu being a punk's dream world, it was quite like the human world. Mu is where Kira's story for redemption begins, but definitely not where it ends.

* * *

><p><em>Any human who uses the Death Note can neither go to Heaven or Hell.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kira-sama, Biguel has been teasing Muir about his wings again," the Nobody known as Dures said. He was dubbed the secretary of Dures as he filtered through all the events in Mu and notified Kira of the ones that were important or relevant to him.<p>

Kira shook his head and sighed. Biguel and Muir really could not get along no matter how many times he scolded them. They reminded him of Mello and Near's relationship from when he was still alive.

"Nemi," Kira called his right hand Nobody who was once called Amane Misa. "Can you please take care of them? They seem to respond to you the best."

"Hai Light-kun!" Nemi chirped before following Dures to where the two bickering Nobodies were located.

Kira frowned at Nemi's use of his human name but didn't bother to correct her seeing as he had done so for as long as her existence in Mu. He didn't understand why she continued to call him Light and he often wondered how she even remembered his name especially since she didn't remember anything else from her human life. Only he, Kira, God of Mu, remembered his human life; no one else did. Oh well, it was just one of those mysteries that Kira had accepted would never be solved. At least she was the only one who called him by that name – it reminded him too much of his failure… his failure to overcome the power of the Death Note and to save his best friend, L Lawliet.

At that time L had been his only true friend… He didn't treat him like a friend at all though…

Kira shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was better not to think of this as it was in the past. Still, Kira was extremely grateful to L as he had taught him true selflessness. L knew of his death and how he could have avoided it, but instead of doing so, he gave his life up for justice and maybe for his only friend too.

With L's example and his circumstances in Mu, Kira had made a lot more friends. In fact, he considered all Nobodies in Mu his friends and if not, then his children. That's what happens when you're alone for thousands of years – you start reminiscing on your past and appreciating the people close to you. Next thing you know, you're sympathizing with everyone else, to a certain degree. After all, Kira was God – he was the first being in Mu, thus superior to his friends… but they were still his friends.

"Kira-sama" This time it was a Nobody called Jesire who had called his name. She was the messenger of Mu, and thankfully the most polite since Kira had to talk to her a lot.

"Please continue Jesire."

"The other Gods wish to speak with you."

Kira had to blink before fully processing what Jesire had said. The other two Gods had not spoken with him since he had first helped Nemi regain physical form. He wondered what they had to say to him now.

"Very well, where are they now?"

"Right here Kira-san" Ven greeted. He was the one who ruled Heaven.

Jesire, realizing that she was no longer needed, left the premises to give the Gods their privacy.

"Ven-san, Lei-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?" This was only the second time that the other two Gods had visited Kira so they must have some important news.

"My, how you've changed Kira-kun," Lei said, totally ignoring Kira's question. This was the reason why Kira hated speaking to the Shinigami God – he was never serious about anything!

"I remember when you were only a simple human whose life was dictated by the Death Note. You've certainly grown up since then and it's all thanks to my creation, Ryuk."

Kira glared at Lei, hating how he mentioned his time as a human as if it was something glorious. It was not! If he had the chance, he would erase it and start all over, he would do anything as long as he could change how his best friend died.

"Now, now Lei-san, don't go teasing Kira-san. You know that isn't why we're here." Despite how Ven scolded Lei, Kira still felt as if Ven was also teasing him, or was at least amused by Lei's antics.

"Fine, you know I only do it because Kira-kun's just so cute when he pouts." Lei said, pouting as well.

Kira ignored the Lei's jab at him because he was sure he would have punched the God if he hadn't.

"Just get on with what you're here for please," Kira said exasperatedly.

Finally deciding that it was time to get serious, Ven began speaking to Kira and the two ignored Lei who was still pouting. "We're here to give you another chance in the human world, Kira-kun. You can change your past."

"What?" replied Kira, his eyes widening. He could not help his undignified response as he was very taken aback with what Ven had just said to him. Was this a joke? He had just been thinking of having another chance and here it was being offered to him?

After calming down Kira narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the other two Gods.

"What do you want in return?" After all something this good had to have a price.

"You always were a bright one Kira-kun. I assure you it's nothing for us; it's for the others who reside in our realms. Now as a God yourself, you understand what it would be like to have your subjects suffer. The existence and isolation of Mu has caused many of the souls in Heaven to be incomplete because some people they care about are not with them. I asked the Supreme Being how I could change that and he gave me an answer which involved sending you back to the past."

Ven's explanation made sense… but then how did Lei get involved in this offer? Kira turned to Lei and asked him just that.

"My Shinigami are dying because of their boredom. When around each other they are lazy and indifferent. The only time they actually seem alive is when they fall in love with a human, but of course that is fatal for them. If Mu becomes an actual realm then my Shinigami will be able to interact with the Nobodies and hopefully that will give them a sense of purpose, or at least learn how to feel and make friends without dying."

"I see… so my going back is really a test to see whether myself and Mu is ready to be integrated with the other realms. If I pass then the Supreme Being helps out all of us and if I fail, then everything stays the same…"

"You've got it in one Kira-kun. So, are you going to accept?" Lei asked.

Kira was silent for a few moments, his eyes lost in thought. Then he turned to look at the two Gods more determined than he'd ever been before in his entire existence. "Give me the conditions." Kira was resolved to pass the test for his friends and children… as well as to save his best friend from his previous fate.

The Gods of Heaven and the Shinigami exchanged glances with each other before a rolled up contract appeared in Ven's hands. "This is what the Supreme Being gave us to give to you. It has all of the details. We'll answer any of your questions to the best of our ability but it is you who has to decide in the end whether to accept it or not. If you accept, you will be sent back immediately. You won't be kept apart from the other Nobodies but there will be restrictions on your contact. As I said before, everything is in the contract"

Ven offered the roll of paper to Kira who reached for it anxiously. This was it, the test to see whether he truly had changed. There was no going back – Kira was determined to do whatever it takes to make the Nobodies lives better… and to save L.

* * *

><p><em>Only the selfless want to help others in Mu will allow the lost souls regain physical form.<em>


	2. Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: Mu was supposed to be nothing, but after a thousand years that all changed as Kira changed. Now a God of nothing and Nobodies, Kira gets a chance to prove that he has really changed for the better. Has he really changed? What happens when he meets himself when he was still human? Is Kira ready to meet his best friend again? Kira grows as a person in the human world as he fights to save his best friend as well as to better the lives of the Nobodies.

_**Chapter Two: Rules**_

Kira unrolled the contract and began reading its contents. As he read the words written on the paper, his expression changed from neutral to disturbed to nervous and finally to acceptance. Some of the information stated on it was obvious, while others were downright weird…

* * *

><p><em>Nobodies are human souls who have regained physical form after being tainted and lost by a Death Note<em>

* * *

><p>During your time in the past you will remain as a God thus you will be immortal and impervious to mortal instruments – this means that you will not be taking over your human self. You will not be seen by anyone except for Death Note users, L, Yagami Light, Amane Misa, and anyone else who gains the express permission from at least one of the three humans mentioned by name. Your fellow nobodies will be able to visit you as Mu exists out of time and place, but only for a certain amount of time or else the human world will taint them. Also, a mirror showing your actions will appear in Mu so that your subjects will know what their God is doing.<p>

You will be in the human world until the following are completed.

1. All humans currently tainted by a Death Note are saved. This can be done by kissing Death Note users. You will be able to identify tainted humans by a red glow in their eyes. You will also feel a pull towards the general area of a Death Note user.

2. All Death Notes are in your or Lei's possession.

3. You are forgiven by and trusted explicitly by at least one person you have killed in your human life.

The following restrictions will be placed upon you while in the human world.

1. You cannot give away the identity of a Death Note user

2. You are bound to a 20m distance to either L, Yagami Light or Amane Misa

3. You cannot harm a human being unless in defence of another

If you complete all requirements and do not break any restrictions the following will be rewarded to you

1. The inhabitants of Mu will no longer be nobodies and will be known as Wanderers. After a certain period of time you may decide whether a soul is ready to be re-incarnated to live again without the influence of a Death Note

2. Mu will no longer be isolated from the other realms

3. You will be allowed to choose any being of your choice to rule by your side given that the person agrees and knows your entire history.

Finally, the requirements as well as your identity will be tattooed on your back if an explanation is required to the three with whom you are to stay. The words will only be understood by the three as well as anyone to whom they have given permission. If you agree to all of the above you will be immediately transported to the Human world at a random place and time during your human life.

* * *

><p><em>With exception to Kira, all nobodies will slowly be tainted by the human world<em>

* * *

><p>Ven and Lei looked at Kira expectantly after he finally rolled up the contract containing all the information.<p>

"What's the verdict Kira-kun?" Lei asked, unable to wait in the suspense.

"I haven't decided yet." Well, that wasn't quite true. It was certain that Kira would accept the test, but he had some questions he wanted answered first. "By kiss Death Note users… what does that actually pertain."

At the sight of Lei's smug grin, Kira grew annoyed; he wished that the other God wasn't so immature all the time.

"It means you have to kiss them with passion Kira-kun. That means there'll be tongue involved."

Kira blanched. "You're kidding right? I have to kiss myself"

"Make out, Kira-kun. You have to make out with yourself." Lei's grin was growing bigger and all Kira wanted to do was punch it off of his face. The thought of kissing himself and Higuchi was down right disgusting. In fact all of Death Note users he knew weren't his type. But then again, he was biased seeing as he only wanted one person.

"Are you sure that I have to kiss them… Isn't there any other way?"

"Unless you'd prefer to have intercourse instead, then there isn't any other way. It's necessary for you to be intimate with the humans to remove their taint." Ven explained.

Kira frowned, not quite satisfied with the answer. "How is it even possible to have two of me at the same time?"

"That is a very complicated question Kira-san, but to simplify it; your soul split into two to become two different souls when you came into Mu. One half, Yagami Light the human, was lost to all except the Supreme Being as no human can survive in Mu, while the other half became you, God of Mu."

"Am I the tainted half of the soul then?"

"You could see it that way yes. You are just the darker half which was able to become a whole new soul because of the Death Note. It isn't supposed because it's unnatural, but the Death Note being in a human's possession is unnatural too."

"I have one more question. Why don't you just order your Shinigami to give you any extra Death Notes Lei-san? That would make things much simpler; I wouldn't even be in this predicament if you just did that." That question had actually been bothering Kira for quite a long time – if Death Notes tainting humans was such a problem, why not just prevent it from happening?

Lei, for the first time since Kira had met him, turned serious. It was quite surprising and worrisome to see a presumably immature God become so … mature.

"Why don't you just order your 'creations' to be more intelligent Kira-san." Kira flinched at being addressed so formally by the other God. It made him feel as if he was a young child being scolded. "It's not in their nature, and it would take away their individuality and free will. Even though the Shinigami race is dwindling, I will not take away my children's free will, even if it means saving them. They make their own mistakes, which is a part of being alive."

Kira could only nod in response, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Is that all you had to ask Kira-kun?" Once again, Kira could only nod. "Great! So what is Kira-kun's decision then? Please say that you'll do it. It would be a great help to me, Ven-chan, and of course, to your fellow nobodies."

Kira took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. "I can't give my decision yet. It would be selfish of me to decide without asking my subjects of their opinion." Despite the fact that Kira really did want to accept the trial at that moment; he couldn't let himself do so. It wasn't just him who would be affected, but the entirety of Mu; if he was to be forgiven then he had to start thinking about other people too.

Ven had a small smile on his face before nodding. "Very well then, we will see you tomorrow. Let's go Lei-san."

Lei was once again pouting but amazingly he didn't protest. The two Gods disappeared to their own worlds and Kira was left to his own thoughts. 'First things first,' he thought to himself. 'I have to arrange the first ever meeting of all the inhabitants in Mu.'

"Jesire," he said out loud. He only had to wait a few seconds before the nobody appeared – it was useful yet strange how she somehow just knows when she is needed.

"I need you to tell all nobodies that there will be a meeting here in two hours. If they could all attend I have a very important decision to make which requires their input." Kira could see Jesire was sceptical about his announcement but another good thing about her was that she never questioned his decisions.

"Very well Kira-sama. I'll be finished telling everyone in an hour." With that, she was gone. There were only about 300 nobodies in Mu, a number which surprised Kira when he found out – he figured that more humans had to have used to Death Note since the beginning of them. But then again, it makes sense too as a Shinigami had to die or give up his or her own Death Note for a certain time for a human to have possession over one.

"One day… I'll be back in the human world in one day…"

* * *

><p><em>Kira must kiss a Death Note user to rid him or her of its influence<em>

* * *

><p>Kira looked around him to see all of his subjects. It was a sea of black and red with splashes of bright colour. He couldn't help but smirk at how it looked like they were going to have a huge bondage party.<p>

"It seems like everyone showed up Kami-sama," Ruka, Kira's left hand man said. His human half was known as Teru Mikami and both had been and were quite subservient to their respectful Gods.

"Is Light-kun going to start now?" Nemi asked, her hand clutching Kira's arm. Kira looked down at one of his closest friends and nodded. Nemi was unfortunately still clingy as a nobody but at least she was no longer in love with him in the romantic sense – it was now only in the amicable sense, thank the Supreme Being.

Kira's eyes perused the crowd and expanded his pure white wings as a sign that he was going to begin. Everyone quieted down and stood to attention in anticipation for what would be the first meeting of all the nobodies.

"Two hours ago, I met with Ven-san and Lei-san, the Gods of the Shinigami and Heaven realms. They came to me with a proposition from the Supreme being…" And so Kira went on to explain all the details of said proposition meanwhile all of the nobodies listened intently. He noticed that many of them excited at the aspect of being able to visit the other realms should he succeed, while others just seemed confused.

"What do you think?" Kira asked after ending his story. There was a quiet murmur in the crowd as the nobodies whispered amongst themselves. Their God waited patiently until they had formed their thoughts and then questioned them again.

"I plan to agree and undergo the test, but I will consider anyone's argument if they do not agree with me. Please, speak up if you have any objections." Kira spoke as sincerely as he could. He wanted to appear genuinely concerned about his subjects' thoughts.

No one spoke up which Kira saw as a good sign. Then he turned his head when he heard a nobody in a grey and blue straight jacket speak.

"I don't have any objections Kira-sama, but I do have a question." Kira nodded giving him permission to speak.

"Who will be in charge when you are away?" At that question, Kira's expression softened. The nobodies really were like his children – dependent on him.

"Nemi and Ruka will be in charge while I'm gone. If something comes up that absolutely requires my presence, one of them can visit me in the human realm. I can't return here until I finish the test so I'm afraid you'll have to come to me. Does anyone else have any concerns?"

No one else spoke so Kira decided to end the meeting. "Very well, then you may all go back to your activities. If any of you has any questions whatsoever, please come and ask me before the day is done because tomorrow I will be going away for a while." A few years wasn't a very long time in Mu seeing as all of its inhabitants have been there for a few hundred to a thousand years, but this would be the first time that it was without its God since it actually became inhabited with nobodies. It would be a new experience for all of them.

Kira smiled as he watched his children, who were all his friends, leave the clearing. He was going to do this for them too and not only for himself.

* * *

><p><em>A human's soul will split in two after death if they have used a Death Note<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Well that's all for now. I know it's going a bit slow, but next chapter Kira will be in the human world! =D Review please and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Humans

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: Mu was supposed to be nothing, but after a thousand years that all changed as Kira changed. Now a God of nothing and Nobodies, Kira gets a chance to prove that he has really changed for the better. Has he really changed? What happens when he meets himself when he was still human? Is Kira ready to meet his best friend again? Kira grows as a person in the human world as he fights to save his best friend as well as to better the lives of the Nobodies.

**A/N:** Argh, I wrote the meeting scene three times and I'm still not totally satisfied with it. Ahh well.

I wanted to thank **QueenLucy15,** **SuperflatPanda, DuziInuChick**, and **ChaoticAscension** for reviewing. And yes, I was also giggling the entire time I wrote the rules. My parents were looking at me so weirdly, but they're used to it... for the most part.

I hope you guys like this chapter! It's a bit longer than the previous two. Read on! ^^

_**Chapter Three: Humans**_

It was very difficult to tell the time in Mu as there was no change in light from something like the sun like in the human realm and nobodies didn't care much for time anyways because they were, for all sense and purpose, immortal. Still, that didn't stop Kira from keeping track of time in his head. It wasn't that difficult of a task especially since he had used his brain for much more exhausting purposes, but it was incredibly boring.

"Ne, ne Light-kun," Nemi began saying. "How long until you leave?"

She had asked that exact question five times already, this time being her sixth. It seemed like Kira wasn't the only one who was bored.

"Nemi-san, please stop asking that," Ruka said before Kira had a chance to reply to Nemi. "It's getting on my nerves and I'm sure Kami-sama does not appreciate your repetitive questioning."

"Humph. You're just jealous because Light-kun likes me more." Nemi had crossed her arms in front of her chest and stuck her tongue out at the male nobody in childish retaliation.

"We are all the same in Kami-sama's eyes." Ruka responded, trying to keep his indifferent act up. He failed though because of the slight twitch of his eyebrow which clearly showed his annoyance.

Kira mentally groaned as his two second in commands began bickering in the background. There was only half an hour left before the other two Gods were going to arrive, but the thought of having to endure this silly argument for that amount of time made him shudder.

"Maybe I should leave Dures in charge? I'm not sure if I want to leave Mu in the hands of two nobodies who don't get along. They might be too busy arguing when they should be ruling."

Nemi and Ruka immediately stopped their little fuss to look at Kira with horrified, wide eyes. Kira couldn't help but let out a little smirk at his accomplishment – he really knew his helpers well.

"I was just joking Nemi, Ruka. I just said that because I hate the sight of you two creating a scene. It's distracting."

Kira's smirk grew as Nemi's expression grew angry while Ruka tried to hide his anger. "Be that way Light-kun, see if I care!" Nemi stomped away from the clearing before stopping just at the edge. "I'll see you later ne?"

"I'll miss you too Nemi-chan." Kira replied, knowing what it was the blond wanted. She was so predictable in an adorable way.

Once Nemi left Kira turned to Ruka who nodded. They had a silent exchange with their eyes before Ruka too left leaving Kira alone again.

'Five minutes and counting…'

* * *

><p><em>The dark half of a human soul becomes a nobody at the human's death if they have used a Death Note<em>

* * *

><p>"What have you decided Kira-san?" Ven asked once he and Lei arrived in Mu. They were extremely punctual and appeared the moment one day had passed.<p>

"You're going to do it right Kira-kun?" Lei added.

This was it… the moment of truth. Kira resolved himself and took one last look at Mu, his last one for probably a few years, before looking at the two Gods; he was ready to answer. He had seen quite a few of his children at the edge of the clearing to witness his leaving and that had warmed his heart because he was once again reinforced that he was loved.

Taking one last breath from Mu, he said "Hai, I've decided to accept the test."

Just like that, all Kira knew next was darkness, something which he was very familiar with because of the time he had spend in Mu which was over a millennium. The next thing he saw was blinding white light. He hadn't been exposed to any form of bright light since he was human – only the equivalent of a few stars in the night sky when he was in Mu, so it was no surprise that his eyes had trouble adjusting to the light in the human world.

Kira forced himself to open his eyes. From the glary image he somehow made out that he was at a train station. Unfortunately, before he could make any more observations, he felt an invisible force pulling him outside.

"Shit! Why can't that damn rule wait for a little while?" Kira cursed how he was being forced to move towards either L, Light, or Misa. He was for all purposes blind and he had no idea where or when he was – he definitely needed some time to figure things out.

He tried to concentrate on figuring out what to do next but everything was just so loud. His eyes glowed enhancing their red colour – he was annoyed. If any of the humans Kira passed could see him, they would have thought that the devil had for them, especially with the way he was glaring at everything and everyone.

'I forgot how noisy it was here. Humans seem to need to fill any moment of silence with sound.'

Realizing that he still had no idea what day it was and also had no plan concerning his first meeting with the task force.

'At least there's one good thing that came from the noise. I know that I'm in Japan from the language that everyone speaks.'

Since Kira had first opened his eyes he had continued to blink in an attempt to speed up the process his eyes adjusting to the light. It had barely helped but at least he wasn't practically blind anymore. Looking in front of him, he saw a disregarded newspaper on a bench.

'Perfect!' He looked around to make sure to see if he should wait to find another free newspaper or if he should pick it up now. There weren't that many people around and the ones that could see him were too busy either talking on their phone or with another person beside them. From that, Kira decided there was a low probability that someone would freak out at a floating newspaper.

Once he was close enough to reach it, he grabbed it and then looked immediately at the date. August 1st 2004, that was the year L died…

Kira's human memories were vague and often incomplete so he wasn't certain what was happening with the task force at this time. He continued to read the newspaper for more information but the only other important news was that a Yotsuba chairman had died of a heart attack just yesterday.

'Yotsuba Group? This means that it's very possible that Light and Misa have already been released from their 50-day confinement and almost certain that they've already lost their memories. I wonder if that means that they won't be tainted… I guess I'll have to wait to see."

As Kira passed another bench, he placed the newspaper down and then began to observe his surroundings. The human world sure was different from Mu. The light and the noise were the first things that he noticed were different; the clothing was of course very different and also the way that humans always seemed so busy.

'I should be busy too, thinking of how to explain my appearance to the task force. I certainly can't go up and say: Hi I'm the darker half of Yagami Light's soul from the future. I was sent back by the Supreme Being you know to be God. Why? Well you see, it's because he's testing me to see if Mu, the place where the darker half of human souls go, should become an actual realm instead of a place for confinement.'

Kira snickered to himself as he thought of the reaction that would provoke. 'Tempting… but no, it's best to leave the truth for later."

As Kira made his plans he eventually found himself in front of a very familiar building.

'23 floors… This is definitely the special facility L had built for the Kira investigation. I guess I have to fly now.'

There was no other way for him to get up to the 22nd floor, where the task force was located, because of all the security measures in place which would have stopped him from taking the elevator. He was looking forward o seeing the task force's reaction to his appearance – it was always funny to see people's horrified expressions when you weren't scared yourself.

With a small smile Kira unfurled his wings and then flew straight up towards the 22nd floor. In just a few moments he would be seeing himself, his father… and L. Sufficed to say he was both extremely nervous and excited.

* * *

><p><em>During his time in the human world Kira must stay within a 20m distance of L, Light, or Misa.<em>

* * *

><p>L and Watari had just finished showing the task force (and suspects) the new Kira investigation headquarters. Misa had loved how she had an entire floor all to herself as her new living quarters – it definitely made up for the fact that she was being forced to live there. At the moment, they were located on the 22nd floor; the detectives were getting accustomed to their new workspace.<p>

"This is boring," voiced Misa. "Why can't we go upstairs to my apartment?"

"Misa-san is free to go to her room. No one will stop her," answered L, his eyes glued to the computer screen while he ate his favourite food group: sweets. "As for us," he continued after swallowing a forkful of cake. "We are busy working and going back upstairs would be a waste of time and energy."

Misa huffed indignantly. "I didn't mean everyone Ryuzaki! I just meant me and Light!"

Ah… so that's her real plan. "I can accompany Light-kun and Misa-san if they wish to spend some time together." Hearing that, Light stopped typing on his computer and swivelled around on his chair to look at Ryuzaki. He opened his mouth to say something but was beaten by Misa.

"Pervert!" Disgust was written all over Mia's face. "I want to spend some alone time with Light-kun," she continued, emphasizing the word 'alone'.

Ryuzaki's face was blank but he seemed to be quite shocked at Misa's accusation. "I'm a pervert?"

Misa threw her hands up in frustration. "You're impossible!"

"For a genius Ryuzaki sure is sow about personal relationships," Matsuda whispered not so quietly to Aizawa.

Light decided that now was the right time to make his opinion known.

"Misa, you know that I will be chained to Ryuzaki until he is convinced that I'm not Kira. We'll just have to endure this separation until that time," Light said with a small smile. Internally he was quite peeved with Misa's antics, but he had always been told to be polite so he put on a show of really good manners on the outside.

"Misa understands. Misa loves Light!" She then proceeded to jump on Light and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Aww, what an adorable couple," a sarcastic voice said as Light tried to carefully pry off Misa's grip. Thankfully Misa let go when she heard the unknown person and once free Light looked around for the person who spoke.

"It looks like you finally noticed my presence." Three heads snapped towards the direction of the voice – said people being Ryuzaki, Light and Misa. The three gaped when they laid eyes on the stranger while the other occupants of the room stared at them confused.

"What's going on Ryuzaki?" questioned Yagami Soichiro. He along with Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa and Watari were all lost and also worried because they weren't seeing what the other three were seeing.

"Shinigami?" Ryuzaki verbalized; his eyes were wide with terror. It was amazing how he hadn't fallen off of his chair like the last time Shinigami were mentioned during the Kira case.

Said Shinigami looked almost identical to Light – the only differences being their eyes, lack or presence of wings, and fashion style. The doppelganger smirked looking pleased at the three people's reactions.

"No, I'm not a Shinigami… You might want to give the others permission to see me or else they might start panicking."

* * *

><p><em>Only L, Light or Misa may allow other people to see Kira.<em>

* * *

><p>Light was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing his supernatural doppelganger. Remembering what the stranger suggested, but not quite understanding what he meant, Light decided to do as he said anyways. "I give everyone in this room permission to see my doppelganger."<p>

Instantly after he voiced those words, five sets of gasps were heard around the room.

"Oh my," came Watari's soft-spoken response.

Open mouthed and in awe, Matsuda asked, "Are you an angel?"

The doppelganger's pure white wings seemed to indicate that it was an angel, but then again its red eyes hinted at the opposite as well.

In any case, Matsuda's comment amused the supernatural being if his growing smirk was anything to go by. "No, I'm not an angel, and just to reiterate, I'm not a Shinigami either"

"What exactly are you then?" Aizawa inquired. Everyone was wary of the intruder especially since he was obviously supernatural. They had never encountered anything like him before and so they had to be prepared for anything.

"Yeah and why do you look like Misa's Light-kun?" Misa added, moving even closer to Light from her previous position.

The intruder, who had been leaning on the far wall, pushed off to move closer to the entire group. He folded his wings which then disappeared into thin air. As he moved closer he looked steely at both Light and Misa.

He kept walking forward until he was right in front of Light where he stopped. He stared into Light's eyes as if he was looking for something. As the stranger slightly leaned forward, Light became tense but still kept his ground.

From their close distance everyone else could see host the two could have passed off as twins. Everyone wondered what the stranger was going to do, but no one dared make a sound. A few more awkward moments passed before the doppelganger backed off and sat backwards on an unoccupied computer chair so that he was facing the back seat. After getting comfortable he finally answered Aizawa's and Misa's questions.

"I'm a result of a mistake. My kind is classified as nobodies by the Supreme Being or God as you know him. As for why I look like Light, I guess you could say that we're two peas from the same pod."

"I have never heard of a nobody before," Matsuda remarked.

"No, you wouldn't have. Nobodies are isolated from the other realms, namely the human, Shinigami and Heaven realms." There was deep sadness as well as determination in the nobody's eyes as he said this earning him curious looks. This stranger was just shrouded in mystery and his appearance was very suspicious as well.

"Why is nobody-san here? And why was I, Light-kun, and Misa-san the only ones to initially see nobody-san?" Ryuzaki asked, finishing off the slice of cake he had beside him. He wished he had more as it always helped him think better in situations like these.

"Well Panda-kun…" A downward twitch of Ryuzaki's mouth showed his dislike for the nickname which the nobody immediately filed away.

"Please, call me Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki then… I'm here to save some people I know: friends and acquaintances. You three were able to see me because the Supreme Being granted me permission to be here under the condition that I stay within a 20m distance of any of you three. As a result, you, Light and Misa are the only ones with the power to give other people permission to see me…" The nobody paused as if wondering if he should say the next part of his explanation.

"I ask you to keep your discretion because the more people who see me the more bothersome it will be. But in the end it is your decision. If you're wondering why you three were chosen," he looked at the three humans he was bound to. "I gather it is because you are the best humans to help me with my task."

"You're task being to save some people," Light said inferring that he wanted more information.

"That amongst others, yes."

Light frowned not getting the answer he wanted, but it wasn't like he could force the nobody to tell him more.

"What can we call you? It seems rude to refer to you as 'Nobody-san' all the time," Aizawa said.

There was a long bout of silence as the nobody thought over his response. The words that came out of his mouth were ones that made the task force's heart beats skip a beat.

"You may call me Kira," he said with a smile on his face. His eyes eerily seemed to glow making him look all the more demonic.

* * *

><p><em>Kira cannot be harmed by any mortal instruments<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't know which scene to do next... Should I do the meeting in Kira's point of view or continue with the explanations from the Task Force's perspective? Review please and tell me what you think... or don't and leave me with the decision :'(

I already have a general idea where I want to take this story so stay tuned!


	4. Stranger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

**Summary:** Mu was supposed to be nothing, but after a thousand years that all changed as Kira changed. Now a God of nothing and Nobodies, Kira gets a chance to prove that he has really changed for the better. Has he really changed? What happens when he meets himself when he was still human? Is Kira ready to meet his best friend again? Kira grows as a person in the human world as he fights to save his best friend as well as to better the lives of the Nobodies.

**A/N:** I wanted to get this up the weekend that just passed but because of my IB exams I've been stressed out as hell.

Thanks to all the reviewers: **Blood-Sucker-1428, SuperflatPanda , DuziInuChick , Neylian** and **QueenLucy15**. You guys are my inspiration and the reason why I forced myself to write this even though I should probably be studying =/. Oh well, everyone procrastinate XD.

I decided not to include Kira's point of view because I want to still keep you guessing about some aspects of the story. Anyways enjoy!

_**Chapter Four: Stranger**_

Disbelief was apparent on almost all the expressions of the Task Force. The only one who seemed totally unaffected was Ryuzaki, although he did begin to chew on his nail vigorously.

"Kira? Like the Kira who's been killing criminals?" Matsuda choked out.

Kira raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained impassive. "If I was that Kira, do you think that I would even bother to kill those FBI agents investigating the NPA. They had no clue about my existence and none of their weapons, or yours, can hurt me so they weren't a threat."

"It is unlikely that Kira-san is the Kira that we are chasing. It is very likely that Kira-san has had his name before the Kira murders started and has been already alive for a very long time. If that is the case then it would not make sense why he would only start to kill now and, of course there is Kira-san's point of killing those who do not threaten him."

Ryuzaki started almost unblinkingly at Kira as he shared his deduction, ignoring how everyone else's eyes were on him. To his side, Yagami Soichiro began looking more and more disappointed because he knew that this meant that Light was still Ryuzaki's main suspect.

"Of course, there is still a 1% chance that Kira-san is in fact the mass murderer because he is still a stranger so we do not know his current or previous mental state, also we do not know how Kira kills so Kira-san may have just come into that power which would explain why he would have just recently killing humans. Nevertheless, this is all still a 1% probability that Kira-san is Kira, it is more likely that the original Kira is Light."

Chief Yagami and Light's eyes lit up at the first part before dimming down again at Ryuzaki's continued belief of Light being Kira. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not Kira!" Light responded in retaliation to Ryuzaki's accusation.

There was silence and obvious tension which Kira then broke with a sigh. "Ryuzaki, I appreciate how you questioned my mental state and implied that I may have gone insane." Kira retorted, rolling his eyes.

"You are welcome." Kira, as well as the rest of the rest of the people in the room, with exception to Watari, was taken aback by Ryuzaki's response. They could not believe that Ryuzaki had taken Kira's words seriously.

"You are a strange one Ryuzaki…" Kira's response was just another apathetic stare from the detective which Kira decided to return.

While Kira and Ryuzaki had their little staring contest, Matsuda squirmed from where he stood still unsatisfied with Ryuzaki's deduction.

"Kira-san, you must have some idea about who's behind the Kira killings," he implored earning him a quick look of annoyance from Ryuzaki and a contemplative one from Kira.

"You have very strong beliefs. May I have your name?" Kira grew amused as the atmosphere in the room grew tense again.

"Matsui Taro" Matsuda replied stiffly.

"Well then, Matsuda-san," Kira began, stressing the fact that he knew the man's real name. "You are correct; I do know something about the Kira case."

Matsuda's expression changed from showing fright to excitement. He seemed to have forgotten the reason why he gave a fake name in the first place. In any case, he wasn't dead yet and surely he would be if the nobody was in fact Kira, right? "What do you know? Do you know who the culprit is?"

"A lot, to your first question, yes to the second," Kira answered nonchalantly.

Matsuda expected the nobody to continue speaking but after a few moments of silence, it was obvious that he would not elaborate on his answer without any prompting.

"Are you going to tell us?" The young officer asked in annoyance.

"No," came the simple response.

"Why not?" Matsuda whined.

"Matsuda, that's enough. You are acting like a child." Soichiro scolded the younger man.

"Yes chief." Matsuda responded with his head down and shoulders slumped accepting defeat.

"Actually," Ryuzaki started to say after being quiet for the past few minutes. "I believe that Matsuda-san was asking quite pertinent questions, despite the way he presented them."

The younger officer scowled. Why can't he ever get a compliment an insult that follows?

Despite Matsuda's sound of indignation, no one paid attention to him and instead focused on Kira and Ryuzaki's conversation.

"Before I continue with Matsuda's questions, I must ask, how did Kira-san know Matsuda-san's name?"

"I heard him introduce himself a while back."

"Does Kira-san know the names of anyone else in this room?"

"Yes, I do."

Ryuzaki bit his thumb, while Kira smirked. The latter was enjoying this metaphorical battle of words.

"Which names does Kira-san know?"

There was silence from Light's look-a-like. When it became clear the topic was closed by the nobody, Ryuzaki returned to questions on the Kira case.

"Why does Kira-san refuse to share his knowledge about the Kira case?"

Kira shrugged in response. "I'm sure that you would not like it if some random person decided to tell you all the details of the most interesting case you have encountered. It would ruin your fun, and that's what this case is to you; that, and of course your search for justice. All I'm willing to say is that I am not involved in the Kira case."

Ryuzaki was at a lost. "Watari, please fetch me a slice of cake." Yes, cake would definitely help him process the new information.

While Ryuzaki believed… no, he knew that Kira had information that could push the investigation form its current stagnant position and it might even solve it. Was that really what he wanted? While he believed that justice would prevail, he also hated to lose, and for once he was thankful that he could not force Kira to share the information he held. If he could, he wasn't sure if actually would have done it.

"You're not going to leave it at that, are you Ryuzaki?" Light questioned forcefully. This was a great opportunity to solve the Kira case and clear his name! He wasn't going to allow Ryuzaki's petty ways get in the way of what should come first: justice.

"Kira-san, I beg you, tell us what you know." Light was now standing over the nobody and was gripping onto the back of the computer chair on which Kira sat, almost making it fall over.

"Misa-Misa doesn't want to be accused of being Kira anymore either," the blond model piped up to show her support for her boyfriend.

Kira looked back at forth at the two expectant stares indifferently. Light's arms were tense and he was almost shaking as he stared at the nobody. Kira's indifferent expression softened as he sighed and shook his head.

"You're determination is inspiring Light-san, but I won't be telling you anything at this moment."

Light grit his teeth in frustration. "Why not?"

Misa looked near tears to see her boyfriend so angry. "Why can't Kira-san change his mind?"

"Enough Light-kun, Misa-san," Ryuzaki said as he dug into the new piece of cake Watari just placed in front of him. "There is nothing we can do to force Kira-san to share his knowledge so Light-kun should stop his attempt at guilt tripping because it will not work."

Biting back a retort, Light let go of the chair and walked back to his previous position standing next to Ryuzaki and Misa. The latter immediately latched onto his arm again and started making not so quiet comforting sounds. They didn't seem to be doing what they were intended to do, instead they seemed to have the opposite effect, but Light didn't make a sound nor did Misa stop trying to comfort her boyfriend.

Ryuzaki, who was amazingly almost finished his cake, looked at the rest of the task force and directed his next words at them. "It is now quite late. If you have decided that you wish to stay in this building Watari can show you to your room. If not, then you may return to your families for the night. Misa-san, Watari will also show you to your floor. Please do not forget how to get through security as Watari and I have shown you to do today."

After he finished talking, Ryuzaki turned to look at his computer screen ignoring everyone as they slowly filtered out of the room leaving him alone with Light and Kira.

"So, Kira-san has chosen to stay with Light-kun and me instead of Misa-san." It was not a question, but a statement.

"I figured that by your panda eyes, Ryuzaki," Kira started to elaborate earning him a quick and annoyed glance from Ryuzaki, and an amused one from Light. "You don't get a lot of sleep so I won't be as alone during the night as I would be if I went with Misa, even if it might be amusing to hear what she says while she sleeps." The nobody got a cheeky look on his face before asking a question directed at Light. "Do you, perchance, talk in your sleep?"

Light looked quite affronted at the implication of doing something so undignified. Before he could deny the claim Ryuzaki beat him to it.

"Kira-san, you have probably guessed by the handcuffs connecting me to Light-kun that we have been sleeping in the same room for at least a couple of days." Ryuzaki didn't wait for the nobody to confirm his statement before continuing. "During that time I have heard Light-kun speak of pink cotton candy and frilly dresses while he dreams. I was quite surprised because Light-kun is very composed while he is conscious of his actions and I wondered if Light-kun was hiding any secrets that he may wish to share with another person. I am a very good listener, though I cannot say the same for Kira-san."

Ryuzaki was the image of innocence as he talked which only served to make Light more flustered and angry. "You are lying, Ryuzaki. Tell the truth!"

Kira had to keep himself from falling off of the chair off as he couldn't help but let out a few laughs, his shoulders shaking. The sight before him with Light all red and Ryuzaki with a finger to his lips looking like an angel was just too funny.

"Yes, I wonder what hidden fantasies involve cotton candy and frilly dresses," Kira choked out in between laughs.

Light totally ignored the nobody's input and continued to glare at Ryuzaki which had no outward effect on the older man. Ryuzaki remained looking totally ignorant of Light's annoyance, but his eyes told the truth which showed his mirth in Light's indignation.

"I believe it is time to retreat for the night Light-kun. Kira-san may follow us to our room." Ryuzaki said, totally disregarding Light's previous proclamations.

The pale detective got out of his chair and began walking to the elevator. Deciding that it was a waste of time to try to get Ryuzaki to take back his words, Light followed the older man of his own accord albeit reluctantly. Meanwhile Kira followed them his shoulders still shaking as he reined his laughter in. For the nobody, his first few hours in the human world couldn't have gone any better.

* * *

><p><em>Kira will be able to perceive a red glow in the eyes of humans influenced by a Death Note<em>

* * *

><p>Kira expected there to be another little dispute when he saw the presence of only one bed in the bedroom but none occurred which meant that either Light had grown accustomed to sharing a bed with Ryuzaki and no longer cared or he was too tired to argue about it that night. Knowing Light's issue about privacy, Kira figured it was the latter.<p>

Kira sat down on a couch opposite to the king-sized bed and pouted as he heard the shower being turned on in the adjacent bathroom. 'What I would do for a shower right now…' He had not had one in over a millennium and he wished to feel refreshed again which he always felt after taking a shower. 'Not that I'm dirty or anything.' He thought after checking that he was in fact clean; it would not do for a God like him to have dirt stains even if his subjects would still love him no matter his appearance.

It was a drag having to wait around, especially when the people he was waiting on were taking a shower when he wanted to take one, but it wasn't anything new to him so he did so without any complaint. When Ryuzaki and Light came out of the bathroom damp and a towel wrapped around their waist Kira could see that the shower had calmed the younger man, probably because it had satisfied his partly narcissistic personality, not that he would ever say that out loud. After all, it would be implicating him as a narcissist as well; at least at one point in his life… he wasn't one any more, definitely not.

The silence stretched on as Ryuzaki began to dress himself in his usual loose white sweater and baggy jeans attire. Meanwhile, Light looked at Kira anxiously.

"Are you going to sleep naked?" Kira asked after Light had decided not to speak up about what was bothering him.

"Of course not," the Kira suspect snapped back. "It's weird having people stare at you while you change."

"What does Ryuzaki do then?" Kira countered motioning towards the older man who had now finished changing and was staring unblinkingly at Light.

"He has a reason: he's making sure that I don't do anything suspicious."

"If that's what make you sleep at night," Kira rolled his eyes and turned on the couch so that his back was leaning on a side arm and his legs were hanging off the other side. This way he was facing away from Light as he changed.

While Kira wanted to tease his other self more (he could understand why Ryuzaki did so when he was still human, Light's reactions are quite satisfying to witness) he didn't want to alienate… himself from him. In the long run it would not aid his goals at all.

When the tell tale sounds of getting under the covers were heard, Kira turned himself around again to position himself correctly on the couch. He was now facing the bed and could see that Light was on the edge of the bed and facing away from Ryuzaki to have as much distance between the two of them as possible. On the other hand, Ryuzaki was almost right in the center of the bed and he was sitting in his normal position with his knees up to his chin.

Kira and Ryuzaki made a tacit agreement to keep quiet until Light had fallen asleep. When the youngest of the three had relaxed and his breathing had become quiet and stable, that was the sign for the other two that they could now begin to talk.

"What is Kira-san's perspective on the Kira case?" Ryuzaki spoke in a quiet tone but because his words were the only sound in the room, it sounded as if he had raised his tone.

Kira observed Ryuzaki's face searching for the reason he would ask that question. 'What are you trying to get at, L?'

Finding absolutely nothing in the detective's expression he decided to answer anyways bar any consequences that would come of it. "I believe that Kira is misguided in his attempt to purify the world which I am assuming is his goal. I believe that he or she should be stopped."

'Just not given the death penalty, because that would defeat the reason why I'm here in the first place.'

"If he were to choose, would Kira-san be on Kira's side or L's side?"

"Neither, I refuse to choose a side in this supposed war." He had personal connections to both sides and he didn't want either to win or lose because that would mean at least one person had died.

"It sounds as if Kira-san is personally connected with the Kira case. Are the people Kira-san wants to save connected to the Kira case?"

Ryuzaki hit the nail right on the head. 'How does he seem to know me so well? It was the same when I was still human too…' Kira mentally cursed himself for giving out more information that he planned, especially since it was unintentional. 'I need to be more careful, I must not forget that I'm dealing with the World's three greatest detectives and my human counterpart.'

Kira glanced at Ryuzaki and hated how he seemed so smug despite the fact that he looked the way he usually looked to other people. He could somehow sense the emotions the detective was feeling which probably came from spending so much time with him in the past.

Although Kira wanted to let out some scathing comment concerning Ryuzaki's posture just so he could stop looking so smug, he held himself back. He wanted to tell the truth during his time in the human world so that he would be trusted. That didn't mean that he would always answer questions, just that when he did, it would be the truth.

So, Kira stayed quiet and Ryuzaki asked no more questions that night. The two spend the night in their thoughts and sometimes glancing at the other person. Ryuzaki was awake for the most part and only fell asleep around 5:00 a.m. and slept for 2 hours. The room was peaceful and there were no mumbled words about pink cotton candy or frilly dresses.

'Of course Light doesn't sleep talk because I used to be Light and there's no way that I would ever do something so… common.' Kira was confident in his deduction, but of course he was biased, being the narcissistic God that he is.

* * *

><p><em>Kira, being the first nobody to exist physically in Mu, is God over the other nobodies<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope to update again next weekend and if I don't blame the exams! RAWR! Stay tuned and thanks for reading =D


	5. Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

**Summary:** Mu was supposed to be nothing, but after a thousand years that all changed as Kira changed. Now a God of nothing and Nobodies, Kira gets a chance to prove that he has really changed for the better. Has he really changed? What happens when he meets himself when he was still human? Is Kira ready to meet his best friend again? Kira grows as a person in the human world as he fights to save his best friend as well as to better the lives of the Nobodies.

**A/N:** Wow... I was planning on having this up next week but the words just kept on flowing.

Thanks to **QueenLucy15**, you are definitely my most dedicated reviewer xoxoxo!,**Kawaii miku 13**, and **cherrymelodie** for reviewing since I last updated.

So without any further interruptions, here's th e 5th chapter of _The God Kira_

_**Chapter 5: Emotions**_

In the morning, Kira found himself in Misa's apartment sitting on a couch next to the blond model and facing Light and Ryuzaki.

'This is awkward,' he thought. It was supposed to be a date between Misa and Light, but with Ryuzaki chained and Kira being bound to the other three, the couple ended up being a group. Only Ryuzaki was really enjoying the whole event, probably because of the cakes Watari provided, though Kira too found the whole occasion highly amusing.

"This doesn't feel at all like a real date…" Misa whined.

'Probably because it isn't one,' Kira thought almost rolling his eyes. Misa was deluding herself if she could have a normal love life dating the prime Kira suspect and being the prime 2nd Kira suspect.

"Misa-san and Light-kun may proceed with their date as if I am not here." He looked extremely bored with the whole occurrence and only became interested when he was asking for more cake.

"Is Misa-san going to eat her cake?"

Misa looked disgusted as she looked down at the sugar filled confection. "Misa-Misa is careful about what she eats because sweets are high on fat."

"I find that using my head uses a lot of energy which lowers down the probably of being fat to almost 0%." Ryuzaki was leaning forward as if getting ready to pounce on the untouched cake in front of him. He also had his fork in his mouth so he could savour the tiny bits of his cake which were stuck on it. This all reinforced the fact that the detective was absolutely obsessed with sweets.

"Ryuzaki's making fun of me again, isn't he?" the model muttered angrily.

'Huh, I don't remember her catching onto Ryuzaki's hidden insult.' Kira was taken back by the blonde's show of intelligence. 'If only she didn't act and dress as a child, people would probably take her more seriously.'

While in his thoughts Kira hadn't noticed the conversation move from the date to Ryuzaki's emotional state.

"Light-kun is correct. I currently do not have any motivation. I am actually depressed."

"Depressed?" Light looked at the older man in disbelief.

"It's because I thought that Light-kun was Kira, and it is shocking that the theory is incorrect. No, it has not yet proven to be incorrect; I still suspect Light-kun to be Kira, that's why we have the handcuffs on." Ryuzaki explained raising his hand with the cuffs on it.

"However, Kira is able to control other people's actions so, Kira controlled Light-kun and Misa-san in a way that I would suspect them. If I think that way then everything would make more sense, but I would still be loss as to why they remain alive."

'…Looks like there's going to be a bit of a scuffle,' Kira thought as he saw Light's temper stretching to its limits. He knew that Ryuzaki was aware of it as well but it didn't seem as if the older man was going to do anything to calm him down, if anything he was only going to aggravate the teen even more. 'I believe that this is going to be the first time Light and Ryuzaki fight…' Kira thought as Ryuzaki began to talk again.

"Furthermore, this next assumption is also possible: Kira's power passes on from person to person. With the appearance of Kira-san, a being that we have never encountered before, it increases the probability that we are dealing with a power that we also have never seen before. I am at a loss at what to do."

The conversation continued until Kira's prediction came true. The sound of a knuckle hitting a cheekbone sang in the room signalling the start of a fight. Beside him, Kira heard Misa scream in surprise which was soon followed by the crash of both Ryuzaki and Light, the latter being dragged down because of the handcuffs. The table had been upturned because of Ryuzaki and Light's scrap making the cakes fall onto the floor.

Seeing that Misa was going to step back in horror Kira quickly grabbed her to stop her from stepping on a fallen cake. "Come on, let's move to the side and let the two kids figure out who's got more testosterone."

Misa looked down at the hand on her forearm surprised to find out that Kira could actually touch humans and then looked at the other two occupants in the room who still hadn't finished letting out some steam. Realizing that she might be hit this time she quickly nodded. "Arigato Kira-san." The blond let the nobody lead her to the other corner of the room where she would definitely be safe.

Just as the two of them got to the safe corner they heard another crash caused by Ryuzaki and Light crashing into a couch and causing it to flip on its back. Misa started to get really upset at the sight of her boyfriend being hurt and she grabbed onto Kira's sweater to steady herself.

"Ryuzaki…" Light spat out, clearly quite angry at Ryuzaki's words. "It sounds as if you won't be happy unless I am Kira."

"Not happy unless Light-kun is Kira? Yes, that might be true… it's as if… I want Light-kun to be Kira."

That was not the right thing to say that incited Light to Ryuzaki once again, right in the face. This time, however, the older man was expecting it and he used the momentum from Light's punch to spin and kick the teen across the room, only to be dragged with him again.

All the while Misa continued to get more and more upset and now she was almost sobbing into Kira's sweater. The nobody could feel his sweater becoming damp and decided that he would step in soon just to stop the blond from ruining his only clothes.

Just as he was about to speak up to stop the fight from continuing, the phone in the room rang. Ryuzaki and Light froze just as they were about to hit each other again and Ryuzaki walked in his weird way towards the phone and picked it up using only his thumb and pointer finger.

"Yes?... What is it?... I see…" That was the only thing the detective said to whoever called before hanging up.

"What's up?" Light asked, now much calmer than a few moments ago.

"Just Matsuda being an idiot again."

"Ahh… that is what he's good at."

Having re-established their cordial relationship the two proceeded towards the elevator totally forgetting about Misa and Kira who watched them perplexed at the sudden change in atmosphere. The ding and then clank as the elevator arrived and then left brought the nobody out of his stupor.

"… Did I really leave behind a distressed woman by herself to clean up the mess that I had helped to create?" Kira muttered to himself both in shock and in anger. He would have expected this sort of behaviour from Ryuzaki, being the hermit that he is, but definitely from the upholding model citizen that Light was.

"Let's get you cleaned up Misa-san," the nobody said to the model who not crying any longer but still had slightly red eyes from when she did.

"Call me Misa-Misa!" she said semi-cheerfully returning to her normal bubbly self.

Kira gave a small smile as he led her towards the bathroom so she could make herself presentable again.

"Do you want a change of clothes Misa?" He couldn't bring himself to call her Misa-Misa because it was just too… not him.

The blond shook her head before turning on the faucet to wash her face.

"Very well, I'll just start putting things back in their place then." Kira closed the door to the bathroom to give her a sense of privacy even though he knew that there were cameras watching her every move. He then turned around to see the mess and surprisingly he also saw Watari beginning to clean up the mess.

The nobody sighed a bit disappointed. He hoped that Light and Ryuzaki had come back up to help clean up but he also realized that it was very unlikely to happen.

Resigning himself to the task at hand he and Watari placed the furniture back to their original positions and cleaned up the spoiled food as well as broken plates. It didn't take very long and by the time Misa had finished in the washroom they had also finished cleaning up. She had probably started crying again when she was alone in the washroom because of how long it had taken her, but now the only traces of her previous state were the light puffiness of her eyes.

"Arigato Kira-kun, Watari-san for putting Misa-Misa's place back together. Misa-Misa is very grateful." She bounced over to give both of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You are very welcome Misa." The elder man replied. He then turned to look at the nobody and addressed him. "I saw the entire thing on the video feed and I must say that I was surprised to see that you have impeccable manners. You also stayed to help when you could have followed Light and Ryuzaki when the left and that only reinforced the idea that you are not a bad person."

Kira resisted the urge to scoff. Instead he nodded towards the man and said "Thank-you, and I appreciate you're help in the clean up."

'Even if you subtly insulted me by implying that you thought I didn't have manners and was a bad person, the help was still appreciated.' Kira mentally rolled his eyes. Oh well, he couldn't have expected anymore from the caretaker of Ryuzaki: one of the most wanted men in the world because of his status as the World's Three Greatest Detectives.

Watari bowed slightly before excusing himself from the apartment leaving Kira alone with Misa once again.

"So… do you want to share why you were so upset?" Kira didn't know what prompted him to say that but it was already out in the open so there was no point retracting his question.

"Kira-kun is a lot like Misa's Light. He knows what Misa is feeling but he doesn't manipulate it like Light-kun does."

The nobody had to blink at that statement. Did he hear that correctly? Misa knew that Light uses her for his own gain?

"Misa doesn't mind though, Misa loves her Light."

This was even stranger. She not only knew that Light manipulated her, but she was okay with it. There was something not right with the girl. Still, Kira couldn't help but feel guilty because of what his human counterpart had done… will do to the blond. Hopefully with him here, Misa's life will be better.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Eh? What was Kira-kun's question again?" Misa spoke with dazed eyes trying to remember what Kira had asked.

Kira could not help but to palm his forehead. Just when he thought that Misa had changed to act more intelligent she reverts back to the dumb blond act again.

"Never mind Misa." He didn't really want to know in the first place. He only really asked to break the silence in the first place.

"Great! So Kira-kun can help Misa paint her nails and in return she'll paint his as well."

The blond proceeded to drag the nobody towards the bedroom where presumably all of her nail polish was located.

If Kira really wanted to he could have easily broken Misa's grip but decided against it. 'Why not? It's not as if she's giving me a make-over and besides, it will probably be more entertaining than watching the others research on their computers for the rest of the day. Hmm... as long as it fits my outfit it should be fine.'

Just like that the two bonded over a fight and some nail polish quickly becoming friends.

* * *

><p><em>Kira is the darker half of Yagami Light's split soul.<em>

* * *

><p>When Ryuzaki and Light entered the investigation room they were immediately met with the older members of the task force.<p>

"How was your date Light-kun?" Matsuda asked to be polite.

"You know how it went Matsuda-san; you were watching it on the video feed." Light and Ryuzaki sat at their workstations and began looking for any update on Kira's movements.

"Ahh, yes," Matsuda rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Light…" came Soichiro's voice. "I am disappointed in you."

Said teen looked up, startled at his father's address. He couldn't think of any reason for his father to be upset other than the fight – it couldn't be the way he talked about Matsuda because he did that often.

"Father, you cannot fault me for reacting the way I did. I will not stand by while Ryuzaki accuses me of being Kira with no proof."

Soichiro shook his head earning him a confused look from his son. "That's not what I'm referring to Light. I'm talking about how you just left Misa's apartment without a word of apology after practically destroying the place! I know you have said before that your relationship with Misa is one-sided but you still have to behave appropriately."

Light looked properly chastised. He was about to apologize to his father when he was cut off by Ryuzaki.

"It is no problem Yagami-san. Watari will take care of it."

This wasn't the correct response because after the great detective spoke, Yagami Soichiro went into full blown father mode.

"Don't go passing on your responsibilities to Watari, Ryuzaki! While I know that you have exactly been raised in the usual environment it doesn't mean that it's okay for you not to have manners, especially since you have had Watari as an adult figure in your life. Misa is a young woman and you made her cry because of your fighting. You both owe her an apology!" the police chief finished to make sure that Light knew he was not off the hook.

Ryuzaki was wide-eyed – he had never been scolded before. Watari had let him get away with almost everything because he always had a logical reason for doing everything. This feeling… guilt? embarrassment? whatever it was, it was all new to him.

The famous detective looked to his side to see that Light also looked more sombre.

"I didn't mean to forget myself father, and I'm sorry that I did. I will make sure to apologize and make it up to Misa."

The teen glanced at Ryuzaki motioning that it was not his turn to say something. But what was he supposed to say?

"I will also apologize and I will make it up to Misa-san by allowing her and Light-kun to have a date outside when I deem it safe."

Why did he go and say that? He was going to risk getting photographed outside to make it up to a model he didn't even like? This is why he stuck to being blunt and not caring about the consequences. Manners caused problems he preferred not to have.

Despite his mental complaint, Ryuzaki felt better when he said it, though he didn't know why, and felt even better when he saw the chief's expression softening and even giving a smile.

Ryuzaki figured that since he would no longer be distracted by the weird feeling in his stomach it made up a little bit for the fact that he had to go on a date outside with Light and Misa because now he could concentrate on the work at hand. It had nothing to do with the fact that he liked getting a sign of approval from the older man, nothing at all!

Later that day Light and Ryuzaki both apologized to Misa who accepted it immediately and also squealed at the news of going on a date outside.

"The date has to be at the park! Misa and Light will have a picnic and have a romantic walk around the park. It will be perfect! Thank-you so much Ryuzaki!"

When the two went back downstairs and were received by another one of Soichiro's approving stares, Ryuzaki couldn't help but feel even better with his decision, even if it would be an unnecessary danger.

* * *

><p><em>Nobodies adore Kira as their God and caring Father<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Phew, another chapter done! I really liked how it ended though it wasn't what I had originally planned out to happen.

By the way if anyone's interested I made a wallpaper/banner sort of thing on my homepage which is on my profile page or just remove the space before and after the periods from jourinsignal . tumblr . com

One of my reviewers pointed out that having Kira there is a bit confusing because of Kira case (I appreciate you telling me – I realize that it is quite confusing) so I'll be calling Kira by a nickname in later chapters. He'll still be called Kira by his visiting subects but other than that I plan to call him Kay, because I am extremely unoriginal with names. If you have any ideas please feel free to share otherwise I'll be stuck with calling Kira, Kay.

Until next week... hopefully XD Stupid IB exams .

Love you all!


End file.
